Bad Enough For You
by imogenew
Summary: This is a story about Heath and April. Heath still loves April, but does April still love him? Will she forgive Heath for cheating on her or will she leave him for good? Rated T just incase.
1. Do You Remember?

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.

~_Background info: Bianca is pregnant with LIAMS baby and they are still together . And Brax and Charlie are another couple i have thrown in (:_

**Chapter 1: **

**Heath's point of view.**

I watched April hurry along the beach heading to school. I watched how her long brown hair swayed in the wind, how the sun made her tan brown skin glow and how her legs seemed to move in such graceful movements giving the impression she was gliding. April was a beauty that I never should have let go. I quickly snapped out of my daze reminding myself why I slept with Henri. April was just a schoolgirl, just a beautiful, amazing schoolgirl. It was better this way, not being with her. I wouldn't be able to ruin her chances to get into med school like I had last time. "April's too smart to be with a loser like me" I sighed to myself. All I did nowadays was try to convince myself that I didn't love her that I never did, but it was a fat load of use.

"So Heath are you going to get any work done or are just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Brax said making his way into Angelo's. Right I had work to do. I slowly followed Brax into the restaurant trying my best to clear my head of April.

"Can ya move your lazy ass and start getting the tables ready?" Brax yelled at me.

"Your wish is my command." I replied while doing a mock curtsey, ducking my head just in time to miss a small box flying towards my head.

"Well well well what is this?" I laughed picking the box up "Wow! This is a pretty nice necklace, thanks Brax I'm sure it will suit me!"

"Mate just give it back." Brax barked sounding agitated.

"Oooh is it for Charlie?" I laughed reading the inscription on the locket "Forever and always, always have been the romantic haven't you?"

"What's this about romance?" Charlie laughed walking into Angelo's.

"Nothing nothing" Brax said quickly while snatching the necklace off me and shoving it into his pocket.

"Awww little Bwax is embarrassed." I teased while removing the chairs from the tables.

"Embarrassed about what?" Charlie said in a suspicious tone, "You know I'm a cop? It's my job to find out what you're hiding."

"It's nothing, Heath can ya give us a minute?" Brax said while looking down at his shoes.

"Don't worry, didn't want to see your making out anyway." I laughed while leaving. Why does Brax get love and I get to fantasize about some dream life I would have if April actually loved me? Wow what was that? A second after human contact and I couldn't seem to get her off my mind.

"Hay Heath." I heard April's voice, but just thinking it was another of my daydreams I continued making my way down the beach.

"Heath! Heath?" I heard my name again. It was April; she was actually calling my name.

"Oh hay April." I said in a cheery tone.

"Wow you sound happy today!" April laughed, "What ya got to be happy about?"

"Nothing, its just a lovely day."

"Wow Heath Braxton commenting on the weather. You've either got something to hide, or I'm just really boring to talk to." She laughed off her comment, but was their some hidden meaning behind the hopefulness in her eyes.

"What do you think miss smarty pants?" I asked staring into her beautiful brown eyes, admiring her beauty.

"Smarty pants is it? I think you've got something to hide Mr. beach bum." She replied with a glint of cheekiness in her eyes.

"Oh beach bum? Is that right? Well I guess this is what a beach bum would do." April looked confused as I picked her up, but started laughing as I ran her into the water. The voice at the back of my head kept reminding me it was a bad idea and to leave April alone, but I was having too much fun.

"Ooh wow, real mature!" April laughed while sending a huge splash of water towards me.

We continued playing in the waves for what seemed like hours and I never wanted the moment to stop. I gave April a playful push and she lost her balance falling into the waves.

"I'm taking you down with me!" she laughed while wrapping her arms around my neck causing us both to fall. I landed in a crawling stance above her, while she lay under my body, both arms still in their place. April stared into my eyes, and I into hers. We seemed to share a similar thought; this is what we wanted all along. I slowly started to move my face closer to hers and she hurried the process by pushing on my neck. Our lips brushed ever so slightly and I became self-conscious and worried that this was not what she wanted. April tangled her hands into my hair and gave me a hard, passionate kiss that I'd been craving for a long time. We stayed like this in the ocean letting the water swim around us as her hands explored my body. Suddenly a huge wave crashed on us, breaking our kiss and ruining the moment. I fell on to my back and could hear April laughing and I joined in.

"My hero! Taking the crash of the hard water, saving the damsel." April exclaimed while searching for my hand in the sand. I found her hand first and she gave the sky a huge grin.

"I do what I can." I laughed. We went quiet for a moment, looked at each other, and burst into laughter once again.

"Eugh, I've got to go back to school." April said, abruptly stopping her laughter.

"And I've got to go back to work." I replied slowly getting up.

"You gonna give miss smarty pants a hand?" April laughed and I proceeded in helping her up, "I'll see you round."April said walking away down the beach. I couldn't believe I actually kissed April Scott. Maybe things could work out this time.

**Please review (: Sorry if it is bad its my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and if you did a 2nd chapter will come (:**


	2. Where Are You?

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.

**Chapter 2:**

**April's Point Of View.**

"Miss Scott, you are late." Mrs. Palmer glared at me as I took my seat.

"Sorry miss I was just looking for Casey."

"And you decided to look for him in the ocean?"

The class began to laugh and I went bright red. Mrs. Palmer held her gaze, waiting for an explanation that I was not prepared to give. How was I meant to tell her that I was trying to ask Heath where Casey was, but we kinda ended up making out in the ocean? And if I did tell her she would go running to Bianca with the information and saying Bianca would disprove would be the understatement of the year.

"Well did you find him?" Mrs. Palmer asked while handing me a book the class was working from.

"Sorry Miss, I couldn't."

"Hmm, next time you talk to him tell him I would like to see him," Mrs. Palmer walked to the front of the class looking disappointed. "Anyway class back on topic..."

I'm worried about Casey and from the looks of it Mrs. Palmer is too. It's all my fault he's gone, I was the one who told him to talk to Ruby, I was the one who told him she still cared, but Ruby! Ruby had to pretend she didn't care making Casey pissed off at me.

"What if he's hurt himself?" I sighed to myself; I wouldn't be able to handle it. When Casey's angry he tends to do stupid things and I'm worried I've lost him, worried he's not going to come back. He was one of my best friends... is, I couldn't afford thinking negative thoughts. Casey needed my help, and if he didn't come back soon Brax would find out. Oh my gosh if Brax finds out I'm dead. I continued thinking about Casey until the bell snapped be back into reality. So I'm packing up my stuff when some douche sitting in the back of the class whispers to me: "Wouldn't it be a shame if Mrs. Palmer found out what you were really doing on the beach."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, it will be awful if he tells Mrs. Palmer; I can't have any more detentions tarnishing my record if I want to get in to med school.

"A Mr. Heath Braxton." He laughed and walked out of class.

"Jerk!" I thought to myself. Oh god if Bianca finds out...

_*Ring Ring*_

My phone began vibrating in my pocket telling me I had a call from a blocked number.

"Hello?" I greeted the stranger at the end of the line.

"Thank god you answered! April I really need your help!" The voice at the end of the line was no stranger, but the tone he talked to me in sent shivers down my spine.

"Case! Where have you been? Why did you leave? Was it cos of Ruby?" I had about a million questions to ask him and I needed some answers.

"No time for that, please come get me! I'm scared April, please just hurry."

"Whoa slow down, where are you? I'm on my way now!" I almost yelled at him through the phone while jumping into my brand new car, which I was so grateful to have right now.

"You know Dex's farm? If you drive past it, out of town, I'm down there."

"Case you're gonna need to be more specific than that, it's a long road!"

"Trust me, you'll see me." Casey whispered before ending the phone call.

No, that phone call made me worry. It's obvious Casey's hurt, I could hear the pain in his voice, these thoughts worried me more and I pressed my foot harder on the accelerator. I zoomed past the beach nearly running over like five people.

"Sorry!" I called to the people running from my car. I must look like a maniac! I rounded a corner a while later seeing Dex's in the distance and Dex wondering along the road. I pressed my horn so hard to get him to move that the birds around us looking startled flew away. Dex didn't move forcing me to stop the car.

"Dex, get out of the way! I need to get Case!" I yelled at him, pleading him to move.

"You need to slow down women! Is he okay?" Dex replied jumping into the front seat.

"Gosh I hope so Dex! I really do!" Dex gave me a quizzical look and we were off again at a raging speed.

"Where are we going?" Dex said sounding to cheerful.

"I don't know, he said I would see him."

"Maybe you could try slowing down, you may have missed him."

"Dex, you're gonna have to stop being so happy or I'm leaving you on the side of the road!"

"There! Is that his top?" I immediately pulled over, oh god the blood. It was everywhere, I clambered out of my car and called Casey's name. There was no reply.

"He better be here Dex! Please let him be here." I yelled at Dex, it wasn't Dex's fault Casey was out here, hurt, but he was the only one I could be angry at right now.

"He will be. CASEY!"

"Dex? April? Oh thank god its you, I thought they were back!" Casey ran towards us emerging from bushes on the side of the road.

"Oh Casey! What happened to you?" I asked pushing him down to sit on the road.

"I just wanted a ride April, a ride outta here. They recognized me as a river boy April. They were gonna kill me!" Casey let out a scream as Dex pressed somewhere on his leg.

"We're gonna need to get you to a doctor now! You've lost a lot of blood, who did this to you mate?" Dex said after doing some of his nurse stuff on Casey. We helped Casey over to my car and pushed him into the back seat.

"Just take me to the hospital April, and don't tell my brothers!"

If I didn't tell Brax and he found out... lets just say that wouldn't be a good idea! And Heath, what if I 'bump' into Heath again? What if I want to keep 'bumping' into Heath again? Casey was going to kill me!

**_I was writing this with no idea the direction it was going! Hope you like it (: Read and review please (:_**


	3. You Should Know Better

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.

**Chapter 3:**

**Heath's Point Of View.**

"Hay Heath have ya seen Case?" Brax yelled at me as I wandered into Angelo's.

"Nah, he late for his shift again?" I replied sitting down at the bar "Toothpick chuck me a beer." Liam snarled at me while handing be a beer and went back to cleaning glasses.

"Have ya called him?" I asked Brax while laughing at Liam.

"No. You're so smart Heath. Call him, why didn't I think of that?"

"No need t..." I began before I saw April come running in looking beautiful as always, but a little scared.

"Brax... Heath... Casey... Hospital..." April puffed to us sounding exhausted.

"Breathe, breathe, what's this you said about Casey?" Brax asked walking over to where April stood.

"Casey's in hospital. He's hurt badly. The blood. Oh god the blood." April replied falling into Brax.

"Liam, look after this place will ya? Heath we're going" Brax called before running out of Angelo's, April and I closely following.

"Doc, where's Case? Is he okay? What happened?" I asked Sid as we ran into the hospital's reception.

"This way boys, you're lucky April and Dex found him when they did or his situation could be much worse." Sid said while leading us to Casey's room.

"Found him?" Brax asked the doctor, anger rising in his voice, glaring at April. Sid looked awkwardly between April, Brax and me before continuing talking.

"He's lost a lot of blood and has multiple abrasions to the head. His right leg is broken in several different places and his left wrist is fractured. We're doing the best we can to get him back to full health, but we will have to keep him for a few nights to monitor him and to regulate his the flow of his blood."

"God I didn't know you could get much worse than that." I sighed. Sid gestured to the room Casey was in and walked away. Brax and April hurriedly walked into the room, but I couldn't bring myself to follow them. The way the doc described Casey's condition was terrible. April then emerged from the room, tears running down her face.

"Heath its okay. He's going to be okay." April comforted me, wrapping her arms around my waist, leaning into my chest.

"How bad is he?" I croaked, rubbing my hands down her back, breathing in her scent. Casey's condition had clearly brought her to tears, if I ever found out who did what they did to Casey...

"He's not looking good," she said staring back into the room, "But Dr. Walker said he's going to be okay, we have to trust him." How could I trust a doctor? They couldn't save Tegan, the mother of my child, how am I meant to believe they can save my baby brother?

"Um I have to go back to work, have you told Ruby?" Brax said awkwardly studying our bodies.

"Um no, do you think you could?" April said darting away from me, heading back into Casey's room.

"Yup, mate go in there. For Case." Brax replied, he looked at me in disgust before walking away. I deserved that look I guess. Instead of being there for my brother, making sure he was okay, I was standing outside being a sissy. I slowly walked in the room and immediately regretted it. Machines were everywhere making loud beeping noise, there were all these wires attached to Casey, he had so many casts and bandages. Time seemed to stand still as Casey looked at me. His eyes showed so much damage, hurt and betrayal, yet it felt like the first time we had really connected... since Dad went away. I went and took a seat by his bed and placed his hand in mine. I should have protected him from whoever did this to him. I kept thinking whomever did this did it because of Brax and me. They did it because we were River Boys, because we were Braxton's. Casey didn't deserve that, he was meant to be the smart one, the one who did something with his life, but once again I had ruined that for him.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeated choking through my tears.

"The first time Heath cries ever in his life," Casey joked, his words came out at such a struggle that pained me to hear, "What are you sorry about? I'm not in this situation because of you."

"You are though. I don't know what happened, and please don't tell me, I don't think I could handle it." I replied, if only Casey didn't have to live with the burden of me, at least Brax was getting away from the trouble that came with our name.

"Hay, it's not your fault. It's the people that did this to him." April slid closer to me, and kissed me passionately. Unfortunately it did not comfort me, I wish it had for Casey's sake.

"You don't get it! Either of you!" I yelled while standing up, "He's in this condition because of me! Because of all the stupid mistakes I have made! It's because I ruined the Braxton name, it's because I'm a river boy. I bought this on to Casey."

"Shut up and sit down. I don't need this anger from you. I need you to stay strong. What if mum finds out what happened?" Casey began yelling, at least trying to, at me. I sat back down averting my eyes from Casey and April's gazes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! Mum will freak. If she finds out you need to stay strong for her! We need to stay strong for Ruby, for Brax even though he hates to admit it. What do ya think Brax will do if he finds out who did this?"

"Brax? Whatever Brax does I will be joining him I can tell ya that."

"No. Don't, it's a waste of time. Jail is that what you want? Because they wont have any sympathy for ya. Are the cops ever on our side?"

"The cops will find who ever did this to you Casey, Charlie will make sure of it." April said trying to calm us down. We all went quiet for a few minutes, listening to the loud beeping of the machines connected to Casey.

"Oh Casey! Who did this to you?" Ruby whispered entering the room, her eyes were darting around the room studying the machines, studying Casey and finally resting on my hands intertwined with April's.

"Um we're leaving now." April said pulling me up with her and marching out of the room. Ruby shared a grateful glance with April and went to sit by Casey's side.

**Read and review please (: It would be much appreciated.**


	4. Save You

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**Chapter 4:**

**April's Point Of View.**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? I hope this is true for Casey's sake. He looked so small, so innocent, I don't know how anyone could do something like that to Casey. I looked across to Heath, he looked angry. He had a cold, hard stare at the road and his hands gripped the steering wheel with such intensity that I could see his knuckles through his skin.

"Case is gonna be okay," I tried to comfort Heath, placing my hand on his thigh rubbing up and down in soothing motions. He just shook me off and continued staring at the road. I just wanted to rewind time. Go back to when me and Heath were on the beach, in that moment I forgot about worrying about Casey, I forgot about everything that was worrying me, I was just enjoying the moment...

"Dya want a coffee?" Heath asked choking through tears. He had jerked me from my daydream and I noticed we were parked outside the diner.

"Hay baby it's going to be okay." I said leaning over to hug Heath; he returned the hug this time letting me comfort him. We clambered outside of his car, but as I headed towards the diner I realized Heath hadn't followed. He was leaning against his car trying to clear any evidence he had been crying. I walked over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture, holding me tightly and kissing my forehead. I tilted my head and his lips met mine and in that moment I felt at peace, it felt right.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" I heard an all to familiar voice yell from the direction of the diner.

"Bianca calm down, this anger can't be good for the baby." Another familiar voice sounded.

"Charlie I don't care! He is on my sister!" Heath pulled away from me and a large smile came on his face and he just shook his head trying not to laugh. I buried my face in his chest attempting to hide my smile from Bianca and muffle my laugh. If it took kissing Heath in front of Bianca to get Heath to smile I may I have to do this more often.

"Hay Bianca, fancy seeing you here." Heath laughed readjusting his grip on me as I turned to face Bianca.

"Don't give me that shit Heath. Get your hands off her now!" Bianca threatened Heath pulling on my wrist. I broke away from his grip and for a split second I saw him frown before it got replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Wouldn't want to get the pregnant lady angry would we?" Bianca scowled at Heath in response.

"Brax told me about Case, I may go visit him later, how's he holding up?" Charlie asked in hopes to relax the situation.

"Ruby's with him now, not too good," Heath replied tensing up, "That's where _we_ just came from."

"Okay well maybe I'll see you later?" Charlie suggested and walked off with Bianca. I went to return to Heath's arms when I felt a sharp tug.

"You're coming with us." Bianca said sternly, I followed her with a pout on my face.

"Oh don't sulk April, it's not an attractive look."

Once were out of earshot of Heath Bianca broke her conversation with Charlie and pushed me up against a wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Heath Braxton?" Bianca gritted her teeth, a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"And this is why I didn't want you finding out. I knew you'd over react." I spat back at her.

"Don't be a fool April. He's bad news and always has been! Do I have to remind you of what happened last time?"

"Bianca let her go!" A voice belonging to Liam called from the distance. We all turned to see him running over, Brax tailing him, with an incredulous look on his face. Bianca backed away and gave me the death stare.

"What are you doing babe?" Liam said, greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She was kissing Heath!" Bianca retorted pointing at me as if that explained everything. Brax awkwardly coughed looking down at the beach. Of course! He saw Heath and I at the hospital and didn't want to get into the middle of anything.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Bianca yelled at Brax. As they were fighting I sauntered off, Charlie gave me a knowing glance and returned to try to calm Bianca.

"Hay baby." Said a voice behind me and two hands wrapped around my waist swinging me up in a hug and spinning me around. Lips then cascaded down my back nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Heath!" I protested laughing, "What if Bianca sees? I just escaped." He turned me around so I was facing him, not removing his arms from my waist and gave me a passionate kiss sending chills up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"I've missed you," Heath breathed into my ear, "I made some stupid mistakes with us in the past, but I was scared. I've never fallen for someone like I fell for you. It was new ground for me and I ruined it. I'm sorry."

"Forgive and forget right?"

"Right" Heath replied locking his lips on mine again and pulling me close to him. A few River Boys passed wolf whistling a few minutes later, but Heath just smiled onto my lips and pulled me closer still.

_*Bzz Bzz*_

I broke Heath's kiss to look at my phone and to get some breath. There were three missed calls from Bianca and two texts from Rubes.

Ruby:

Can you come to the hospital now? casey needs all of you!

Ruby:

Whr r u? Hurry!

"We need to go to the hospital now! I think Casey's in trouble!" I told Heath. Worry immediately spread across his face and we raced to the car. We rode in silence the whole way and sprinted into the hospital.

"Is he okay?" I panted when we reached Casey's room. A worried Ruby stood outside pacing the hallway.

"I don't know the police came before and asked him some questions. When they left he went all weirdly silent and wouldn't look at me. I don't know what to do." Ruby replied collapsing into my arms as Heath rushed inside his brother's room. Ruby and I waited in silence outside Casey's room letting Heath talk to Casey. Soon Heath emerged from Casey's room, hands balled up into fists and a look of death crossing his face.

"Stop Heath, the police are looking for him. We can't do anything but wait." Ruby called to Heath making him stop in his tracks.

"We could wait or I could find them and kill them, make them feel the pain Casey's in." Heath yelled back at Ruby.

"Do you think that is a good idea? Really? Is that what you want? To rot in jail while everyone gets to live their lives. No ones going to visit you. Do you think April will want to date a guy who's in prison? Because I don't think that's the type of life she wants, visiting her boyfriend on certain days in certain hours because he was being stupid!" Ruby yelled at Heath. I looked between them, they both knew who did this to Casey and I was left in the dark. I left them to fight and made my way into Casey's room.

"Casey you better answer me! Who did this to you? Every time I ask you avoid the question, now Heath and Ruby and the police know and not the girl who found you, who as Dr. Walker said, saved your life. So please, I'm begging you, tell me who did this to you?" I asked Casey, begging him to answer. He just looked at me with those innocent eyes and turned away.

"Please Casey, please."

"I'm sorry April, I can't."

**Will April find out who hurt Casey? Will Heath try to find them? Who do you think it was?**

_**Review please (: Thankyou (:**_


	5. Let The Flames Begin

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**Chapter 5:**

**Heath's Point Of View.**

I stared at Ruby with a look of pure hatred in my eyes, what she said made sense, she was right. I turned my back to her choosing to sit on a nearby seat instead of going in to Casey's room. Ruby looked at me in disgust and began pacing the hall. I couldn't believe I was letting Ruby dictate what I should do.

"Are you going in?" Ruby barked at me.

"I was going to give him and April some time actually." I replied mimicking the anger in her voice.

"What's happening with you and April anyway?" Ruby asked while sitting down on opposite me.

"I dunno, I really don't know." I shook my head, I didn't know how April felt about me and honestly I was scared to ask.

"You better not hurt her or I swear to god..." Ruby threatened. Threatened? Ruby threatened me? Was she crazy or just stupid. Instead of replying I just stared at her then looked back down at the ground smiling.

"Hay guys hows Casey holdin' up?" Charlie asked while walking towards us with Brax.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" April uttered emerging from Casey's room and nearly running out of the hospital.

"April? April!" Ruby called running after her. I looked at Brax waiting for him to tell me what to do, this situation - Casey in hospital and now April breaking down - was all too much for me.

"Let her go mate, Rubes will look after her." Brax sighed ushering Charlie and I into Case's room.

"Two visits in one day? Shouldn't I be so lucky." Casey laughed seeing us walk through the door.

"Lucky for you this time I'm off duty." Charlie replied taking a seat next to his bed.

"What? You were here before?" Brax asked staring at Charlie with a puzzled look on his face.

"Chill man, they were asking easier questions than you were last night!" Casey laughed in reply to Brax's question.

"You seem to be back to your old self Case." I said breaking the awkward silence that had developed.

"Yes if Casey keeps this rate up we will be able to release him the day after tomorrow." Dr Walker said, I hadn't even noticed him in the corner writing some notes on Casey's chart.

"Really?" Casey said with a huge grin forming on his face.

"Don't get too excited those casts don't come off for a while yet." Dr Walker laughed at Casey's reaction.

"I think he just wants something other than hospital food." Brax laughed retaining the happiness that had deserted him when he found out that the police had been questioning Case.

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

"There's my pager. I'll leave you guys to it." Dr Walker said leaving the room.

"Casey?" I asked, a serious tone entering my voice.

"Yeah?" Casey replied laughter still in his voice.

"What did you say to April? To make her cry like that?" I ask tentatively as the room went silent. All we could hear was the beeps of the machines still attached to Casey.

"She wanted to know who did this to me. I didn't want to tell her, but when I finally did..." Casey began shaking his head, "I don't know, it was like she knew the guys from Jake Piruvich's (_**I have no idea how to spell that name sorry) **_gang. She told me she knew why they did it."

"Well thats obvious isn't it? They wanted revenge for us killing Hammer, we kill his little brother, they try to kill mine." Brax spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Thats what I thought, she said it was more personal than that, one of the guys made it pretty clear he knew April as well."

"What? You didn't tell me about this before. She could be in danger Case." Charlie replied with a sudden alertness.

"I heard while he was walking away, he said to this other guy that he didn't know how April could be friends with a river boy. He said he thought he taught her better to hang out with dirt."

**, .**

**April's Point Of View:**

"Sit we can talk." Ruby tried to comfort me as I stormed my way up the beach heading to where my car was parked.

"God how could I have been so stupid? He said he was coming. I knew he was coming, I should have known he would of got mixed with the wrong people!"

"What are you talking about April?" "I know who hurt Casey. Like I personally know him," April whispered through barred teeth "And after I make him feel the pain that Casey's in, he's dead to me."

"I don't know who you are talking about, but if you want to enlighten me that would be much appreciated." I stared at Ruby shook my head before entering my car.

"Where are you going April?" She called as I started my engine.

"To sort things out once and for all."

**So like I know this chapter is really short, but I have major writers block and I'm stressed from homework but schools over tomorrow! :D Anyway this chapter kinda sucks but it was kindof just a filler to let you guys know that April now knows the guy btw. So please read and review cos I really need some constructive criticism from you guys!**


	6. Caught Red Handed

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**Chapter 5:**

**April's Point Of View.**

"April! Long time no see, how have you been?" Steve asked as I got out of my car marching towards him.

"You scum bag!" I yelled at him before slapping him hard across the cheek. "Was that for that Braxton? I guess I deserve it." Steve laughed.

"You ass hole!" I screamed again slapping him hard on the other cheek.

"April, April..."

"Shut Up!" I said again this time balling up my fist and punching him hard on the nose forcing it to bleed. He suddenly stood up and put his hand on my face.

"That was a bad idea April." He said and gave me a hard slap.

"Don't you dare do that again! Get in the car." I yelled pointing in the direction of the car. Steve looked sheepishly around, probably for one of his pathetic friends but when none of then came he obliged by sitting in the passenger seat as I clambered in the car racing off.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked nervously fumbling with his seatbelt. My response? Laughing and pressing harder on the accelerator. We drove in silence for a further ten minutes before skidding round a corner looking at the cliffs near the beach. I parked the car and unlocked the doors before getting out of the car, Steve followed.

"April darling what are we doing here?"

"You are a jerk you know that? You hurt Casey! He's in hospital because of **you!**" I yelled at him walking him towards the cliff. Steve kept turning his head around checking how far away from the cliff we were.

"Stop, stop we can talk about this." "No! No more talking! We talked you were being abusive to mum, we were talking when you were abusing Bianca, we've talked when you've been hurting everyone. You need to face the fact I'm done with talking!" "April! April! Stop! Take him away from the cliff! Wouldn't you rather go to the police with him?" A distance voice that was Ruby called. I turned to see her standing by my car looking completely out of breath as if she had run here. I shook my head in her direction and stared at Steve.

"Charlie! Come down to the cliffs by the beach now!" We could hear Ruby's conversation with Charlie "Aprils got the guy that hurt Case." "She's going to do something stupid."

"Hurry!"

"Ya hear that? The cops... they're coming, you have two choices Steve." I said glaring at Steve, Ruby had cleared my head and brought to my attention that if I did something stupid I would be in jail.

"When Charlie comes you can admit to everything and tell her who helped you and help her with the investigation, or..." I told him nonchalantly, I looked over his shoulder at the cliff edge about three metres away, "You decide."

"I'll tell this Charlie everything, I swear! Just don't kill me." "Good." I told him pulling him by his collar back towards my car.

"Charlie's on her way, she should be here in a few minutes," Ruby began with a terrified look on her face, "I'm glad you didn't kill him April or you could've been in a lot of trouble."

"Lets just hope the cops get here as soon as possible."

"They're never going to arrest me you know?" Steve laughed from his place on the ground. "What makes you say that Steve?" asked Ruby bending down so she was eye level with him.

"They cut people deals for helping the cops." Steve laughed.

"We'll make sure you go away for a long time." Ruby said straightening up and walking back towards me. The faint sound of sirens sounded in the distance and me and Ruby visibly relaxed while Steve tensed up. A lot happened from then on, Ruby and I got pulled aside and were told to drive down to the station to make a statement as soon as we could. Steve was pulled inside a car and Charlie thanked me for not doing anything I would regret. Ruby and I made our way to the police station after the scene had cleared and were instructed to wait while someone would come ask for us soon.

"Is Heath coming?" Ruby asked as we waited and waited and waited. We'd been waiting for so long that we had run out of things to talk about.

"Yep, him and Brax, I think Xavier and Romeo are staying with Case." I said apparently smiling like a fool at the mention of Heath because this is what Ruby chose to say.

"I see that smile! I haven't seen it in a while actually, what's happening with you and Heath anyway?" "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen you guys getting pretty close recently, so has everyone else in that case." Ruby laughed.

"I don't know, I missed him, I really did. But for now? I think its just a comfort for Casey, once all this is over maybe we can finally ... decide what to make of things." I replied carefully choosing my words.

"Well Heaths a jerk and you deserve better!" Ruby said laughing and but I knew she didn't care if I was with him or not.

"Thanks Ruby!" Heath said with a scowl on his face as Brax and him walked in.

"I would say I was joking... but I wasn't." Ruby laughed making me laugh along with her. Heath looked hurt that I was laughing with her, but when I looked in his eyes and gave him a small smile I think he knew that I didn't agree with what she was saying.

"Hay guys." Charlie said emerging from a room greeting Brax with a warm hug and a small kiss.

"They want you guys now, you'll be fine." Charlie said to me and Ruby pointing down the hall to an open interrogation room. As Ruby and I stood up Heath pulled me aside.

"I just wanted to tell you... let you know." Heath stuttered, I could feel that his hands were clammy and warm as they were holding mine. "What is it?" I asked squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I... I love you!" Heath blurted then as to cover up that he had said it he kissed me long and hard.

"April? We kinda need to go." Ruby said tugging on my wrist. I pulled away from Heath and ran along the hall with Ruby.

"Oooooh _April and Heath sitting it a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love..."_Ruby sang laughing her head off.

"It's funny you say love actually." I replied joining in on her laughter.

"Girls take a seat, I'm Sergeant Watson and I will be asking you a few questions." A lady said as we entered the interrogation room. I had never been in here before and the room felt stuffy. There was a table in the middle of the room with chairs on both sides and a recording device set up on the table.

"So Miss Scott, could you please talk me through your version of events?" Sergeant Watson asked pressing a small button on the recorder.

"Well me and Heath went to visit Casey in the hospital earlier on this arvo. Heath went into Casey's room while me and Ruby waited outside. I think Casey told Heath that some of Jake's boys did this to him and he got really angry and rushed out of the room. Ruby stopped him from blowing up and got him to calm down, but while Rubes and Heath were arguing I slipped into Casey's room. I asked him who hurt him as it seemed he had told everyone else, but he wouldn't tell me, I finally persuaded him to tell me and once he did lets just say had the same reaction as Heath." "What did Casey tell you exactly?" Sergeant Watson interrupted.

"He said it was some guys from Jake Pirouvich's gang, and I realized I knew who did it. I told him I knew why they did it and he looked confused. I ran out of the room and Ruby ran after me. She kept trying to calm me down and asked what I was worked up about, but I didn't tell her. When I hopped into my car she asked me where I was going and I told her to sort things out once and for all. I drove for about 15 minutes to a place situated slightly out of Summer Bay where this guy called Steve was staying."

"Miss Scott how do you know Steve?"

"I've known Steve for a long time, he used to date my mum. He hit Mum, Bianca and me, but he was also sexually abusive to Bianca and I. He emailed me a while ago telling me he was going to come to Summer Bay, catch up with us. I asked when he was coming and why and he replied I'd know when he was here, I guess he was right."

"And how did you know where Steve was staying?"

"I had a feeling I guess, its the type of place sleaze's like Steve stay. Anyway when I got there, I got really angry at Steve. I slapped him twice and punched him in the face causing his nose to bleed. I told him he was an asshole for hurting Casey but he just slapped me. That pushed me over the edge and I told him to get in my car, he obliged and I sped as fast as I could to the cliffs where Charlie got us. I started yelling at him for hurting Case and he just asked if we could talk. I was making him back up towards the cliff face. I told him I was done with talking after he had done what he had when he was with mom. We were about three quarters of the way to the cliff when I heard Ruby yelling at me to stop what I was doing, it was a stupid idea, initially I didn't listen, but after I heard her calling Charlie and telling her to come... I realized I was making a huge mistake so I brought him back to the car where we waited for Charlie." I finished tears welling up in my eyes. Ruby reassuringly squeezed my hand and the sergeant pushed some tissues towards me.

"What's your version of events Miss Buckton?" Ruby told her story and we were allowed to leave. I rushed into Heath's big protective arms and he kissed me on the head. He walked me out of the police station and then whispered in my ear:

"We're getting Case home now!"

**So I guess we know who hurt Casey now! I know it's a new character, but I just wanted to bring some personal feelings for April so it made sense why Case didn't want to tell her (: Read and review please your constructive criticism is really helpful! (:**


	7. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**Chapter 6:**

**Heath's Point Of View.**

"Sarah is a sexy beast!" Case read aloud from his cast, people from all over the bay had been signing his several casts all day and now we were lying on the beach, relaxing after the previous events. There may have been a lot of us there, but I had never felt more alone in my life. Brax and Buckton were sitting a little way away being a cute couple, and Casey, Ruby, April, Xavier and Dex were sitting on the other side of me being rowdy teenagers. I was left sitting alone, I had tried to talk to April but she hadn't taken much notice of me since we got Casey out of hospital. I don't blame her really; I'm a good for nothing 'beach bum' as she put it. I stood up and walked towards the water and as I predicted no one followed, no one asked where I was going, and no one even acknowledged I was leaving. I took a long sip of my beer and looked out across the water. It was peaceful and enabled me to clear my head. I was being stupid, wanting attention from anyone, it was Casey's night, and I should be celebrating. I went to go back to the group when I was stopped in my tracks.

"Xavier?" I asked, it was dark and I wasn't too sure who it was.

"Hi Heath, what ya doing?" He asked taking a swig of beer.

"Whattya want?" I knew Xavier of all people didn't care.

"What do you want with April? Are you looking for fun or what?" I just looked at him shocked that he had asked such a thing. I thought April would of gone running to her friends with the fact that I loved her.

"She deserves better than you, she deserves love." Xavier said walking off. Who was he to tell me that I didn't love April? Had April been pretending that I didn't love her, or... I don't even know. God Xavier was making me angry. I stormed my way over to where everyone was sitting and swapped my empty beer bottle for a new one.

"Well I'm going to head home." I said to no one in particular and no one answered, I began to walk away then changed my mind.

"Oh and April." I said staring at the group of teenagers this time she looked up.

"I love you, despite what everyone else seems to think." I said and stormed off, I could feel the whole groups gaze on my back, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around, I didn't want to. I had said what was on my mind and now I could go home, sleep something I hadn't done in a long time.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

I yawned and glanced at my clock, it read 11:30am and I was surprised I had been asleep for so long.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

I slowly sat up stretching each muscle at a time and climbed out of bed.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

What is that noise? I rubbed my eyes and realized it was my phone. I fumbled for it on my nightstand and answered.

"He-Hello?" I asked yawning again.

"You're meant to be at work. Like half an hour ago, get here now!" Liam screamed into the phone. I reluctantly obliged getting ready in ten minutes and eating breakfast on the go.

Work was long and hard, so many people had lunch meetings and a whole bunch of kids from Summer Bay High had decided to have lunch here, they nearly filled the restaurant. Bianca had come in with the baby for Liam to see and he took ages coming back that me and the little waiting staff that was on had to work extra hard to wait his tables. Finally, after all the fuss had died down, Liam let me go on my break; a well deserved one at that. Realizing I had been working four hours straight with not one single bite of food I raced down to the diner to buy something, anything. Walking there was great, actually breathing in fresh air, smelling the salty air, but arriving at the diner was... awkward.

"Heath, come sit!" Case called over from where him and Brax were sitting. I joined them and grabbed half of Case's sandwich shoveling it in my mouth.

"Oi! I was eating that." Case laughed taking a bite of the little he had left.

"Aren't ya meant to be working?" Brax quickly asked when he noticed my eyes drifting towards April who had just entered the diner laughing with Ruby.

"I'm on my break..." I trailed not taking my eyes off April. April hadn't spoken to me since well I confessed my love.

"Rubes! April! Grab a seat?" Case yelled in there direction trying to alleviate the tension that had grown at our table.

"Um we were actually just passing through." April smiled suddenly running out with Ruby smiling apologetically at Case.

"You okay mate?" Brax asked nudging me on the shoulder.

"Whatever I'm leaving." I replied shoving him away.

"I don't think going after her is a good idea." Case warned.

"No shit Sherlock, I was going back to work actually." I said rolling my eyes and storming off. Ruby and April stood outside the diner whispering to each other stopping suddenly when I emerged.

"Don't let me interrupt you." I said walking past them heading to Angelo's.

After another tough three hours I knocked off work heading home with a couple pizzas for my brothers and me.

"I've got dinner." I announced walking through the door.

"Sweet!" Case called grabbing a pizza from my hand.

"Oh hay ruby." I smiled making my way over to where Brax sat on the table.

"How ya holdin' up?" Brax asked grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What'dyo care?" I replied shoveling a second piece of pizza into my mouth.

"Ruby what did April say about Heath again?" Brax called not even turning to look at her. The way he asked was like they had been talking about this topic for ages.

"She wants to talk to you Heath." Ruby said with the same attitude of Brax.

"Oh wow! She made that perfectly clear." I replied.

"She doesn't know what to think of you, I'm not surprised." Case said biting into his pizza.

And with that comment everyone just went back to talking about anything else, about their days, about homework, about anything but April. A subject that mattered.

_*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*_

April:

It Was unfair saying wat u did last nite!

Wat makes u think its ok 2 confes ur love

infrnt of evry1? i dnt knw wat type of

response u were looking 4 but i cant

tell u i love u. plz jus give me sum

space for now xoxo

That text felt like a blow to the heart. 'I can't tell you I love you'? Does that mean she doesn't love me or she just can't admit her feelings. Space? Space, she wants space after all that has happened these past few days she wants space. Was she just using me as comfort while Casey was gone or does she actually want something from me? Well you know what? April can get out of my life, for good.

"Congratulations Ruby! You really know how April feels." I said sarcastically to Ruby and left to go to bed. It took me hours to finally get to sleep and as much as I hate to admit it, this wasn't the first night I cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry this took ages to get up but I have been away and wanted to make this good! (: Read and Review, next chapter will be put up if this gets 4+ reviews (: (: (:**


	8. Want You Back

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.

**Chapter 8:**

**April's Point Of View.**

To say I'm feeling guilty would be the understatement of the year. I felt... horrible, sick in the stomach. I knew I had just broken Heath's heart, not intentionally. Well that was a lie, I knew full well that I was breaking his heart but the reception I had gotten from Bianca, Xavier, Dex, even Ruby and Case, though they were trying to hide it, was unbearable.

"_Well that's funny!"_

"_You're not seriously going to go... out with Heath?"_

"_That's rank as Ape, even for you."_

They were just some of the hurtful comments that came to mind. As I had discovered the previous night everyone what letting Heath and me be... affectionate towards each other because they all thought it was our way of comforting each other. Of course Bianca didn't know about our affections, but when I came hope with Rubes and Xave cracking up about how Heath confessed he loved me she blew her head off. Knowing how pathetic they thought this love was, was going to make my master plan that much more genius. Fooling Ruby was the beginning and I knew she would share the news with everyone in the share house and then Heath would get the text and they would realize that maybe I didn't love him. Well that was the hope, if me and Heath wanted to make things work it would have to be in secret, while we work things out anyway, and soon as we worked everything out and were... comfortable with the truth everything would be okay. Gosh this plan better work otherwise I hurt Heath for nothing. What if he doesn't want to listen to me? What if he avoids me? I have to see him tonight, before its too late. I quickly texted Case a text asking if I could copy some notes tomorrow and when he replied I knew there were people awake in the house. That ruined my plans of just rocking up there which probably wouldn't of worked anyway. I spent the next ten minutes revising and fixing my master plan of getting Heath back before changing into my new jeggings and a soft, flowy t-shirt before escaping through my bedroom window. One that Heath had climbed through countless times.

I had snuck around the side of the Braxton's house and was now trying to figure out which window belonged to Heath. If the one in front of me is Case's then... the one around the corner should be Heath's. I had pictured the inside of the house inside my head with the room arrangement and I was fifty percent sure I was right. I quickly tapped on the window hoping it belonged to Heath.

"April?" Charlie asked poking her head out the window. I quickly looked over her shoulder and was grateful to see the room was empty and the door shut.

"Well this is the wrong room..." I replied awkwardly. Dammit! Plan ruined.

"Heath's is one to the left, you can explain to me some other time," Charlie said giving me a wink, noticing the worried look on my face she added, "Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret." Charlie then closed the window and pointed in the direction of Heath's window. Well that could of been disastrous, but it was comforting to know someone was on my side. If this didn't work out at least someone had my back. I took a deep breathe before knocking on another window, my second try, this time feeling confident it was the right room but not confident in what I was saying. A few minutes passed before I knocked again and this time I could hear a disgruntled groan emerging from inside, a groan that came from Heath. My face lit up when I saw him coming towards the window, he looked as if he had been trying to sleep, but hadn't quite achieved it. His hair was ruffled up sexily and his top had been strewn across the ground revealing his killer body. Heath fumbled around with the window latch not fully realizing who was standing outside his room.

"Hay Heath." I said with hope that all was forgiven.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? You text me what ever the hell that was then come here, are you crazy or just stupid." Heath whispered with anger boiling in his voice, something I couldn't blame him for. He went to shut the window, but when I put my arms on the sill he stopped himself.

"Are you going to let me in so I can explain or will have to do the talking out here, in the cold?" I asked with a look in my eye that he couldn't resist. Another stressful hour later of explaining to Heath what had happened on the beach after he had left, Bianca's reaction, how we would have to keep us a secret for the time being and Charlie's knowledge of it all, along with Heath arguing about every word, He warmed up to me giving me a bear hug.

"I just have to know one thing, do you love me?" He asked staring deep into my eyes as if he was searching for the answer inside me.

"Of course I love you! Do you think I would of made up a brilliant plan like this one if I wasn't in love with you? Are you crazy or just stupid?" I asked mimicking his earlier words in mockery.

"Well I wouldn't call it brilliant, you could of at least got the right room." Heath teased tracing a pattern up and down my arm. It felt so right being with Heath, finally having the heavy load of guilt off my back, although there was still a taste in the air. Heath gave me a gentle yet passionate kiss not removing his lips until we were both out of breath and in the need for oxygen.

"I'm sorry." I told Heath for about the thousandth time that night and cuddled into his chest. We lay on his bed for hours just cuddling and laughing until about four in the morning when I fell asleep.

The smell of coffee wakes me up and as I look around around the room, I am confused as to where I am. I can feel my OCD kicking in when I see the state of the room and fight the urge to clean it up. After ten minutes of seeing the terrible state of the room I give into temptation cleaning the room up in record time. When I rose from the bed earlier the events from the previous night came to mind and I realized I had a lot to explain to Charlie.

"Shit!" I exclaimed out loud once I was done cleaning the room. My efforts hadn't exactly been quite, what if someone had heard me. I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards Heath's room. My initial efforts of trying to hide were given up when I realized the whole state of the room had been changed. The door opened excruciatingly slowly and I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't see the disappointed look on the face that was bound to come through the door.

"Wow! This is the first time in history anyones actually seen Heath's carpet. I always thought it was blue." Charlie joked handing me a cup of coffee and perching herself on the edge of the newly made bed.

"My OCD got the better of me." I sighed, shame ridden in my voice. I had been trying so hard to get rid of it and when I finally thought I was free it came back to bite me on the bum. "I think anyone in their right mind would of cleaned his room, I've been having a mental fight to not clean this room up! Its so bad that I've banned myself from coming in here." Charlie laughed.

"Why are you being so nice? The other night on the beach everyone was laughing and now?"

"The other night I didn't know how you felt about him, I guess I still don't. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I was going to tell everyone, including Heath how I felt, I had told Ruby a little bit, but when Bianca found out she freaked! I didn't want to worry her so I decided that it should be kept quiet for now anyway. So I text Heath, I was harsh, but it had to be believable to everyone."

"Heath filled me in on what happened after you knocked out my window." Charlie interrupted, smiling and drinking a long gulp of her coffee.

"If you are serious about keeping it quiet you may want to leave, like now, Brax is coming over for lunch with Case and Rubes in ten." Charlie said quickly checking the time.

"Lunch? What time is it?" I asked, Irene and Bianca were going to be so mad when I got home.

"Twelve, I think you're fine, if B had suspected anything she would of text me by now."

"Thank you for everything!" I said hugging Charlie and rushing out of the house to sneak back into my room. I checked my phone on the short run home and saw a text from Heath telling me to meet him by the bait shop in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to get home and ready? I was cutting it short!

**Please read and review (: Bit of a plot twist there wasn't there? Please review cos otherwise I don't really want to write a new chapter if no one is reading this.**


	9. I'll Be Your Man

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.

**Chapter 9:**

**April's Point Of View.**

Sneaking back in through my window I realized I only had ten minutes to get ready. Well Heath was going to have to deal with the fact that I was going to be late. I needed a shower, breakfast, to get changed into something - that alone could take well over ten minutes - do my makeup, and try to get out without questions from Irene and Bianca. I quickly got into my bathrobe and dashed into the bathroom, thanking god that it was next to my room. A while later I was staring into my closet, now dry and hair and makeup done with my dead phone charging, I had to decide what to wear. Little over ten minutes and twenty outfits later I had opted for my new white sea folly bikini and some distressed denim shorts with a white singlet. I quickly ran out through the kitchen stopping to grab an apple from the bench.

"Darl slow down, slow down! Bianca and Liam are in Yabbie Creek shopping for the baby, but want to know if you're up for dinner tonight? They're going to Angelo's at seven." Irene called from the couch.

"Yep that sounds great! Sorry gotta go to..." I trailed off running out, hearing Irene's laughter flying through the window. I took a quick glance at my phone seeing I was already half an hour late and rushed towards the bait shop.

**Heath's Point Of View.**

I was stupid to think April would show up. I had been sitting here for nearly forty minutes with some false hope that what she said last night was true, but of course it wasn't. How could I have been so stupid? It was pathetic, Heath Braxton in love with a girl and acting like a girl. I put my hands on my face telling myself I would look up and she would be there and if not? I would have to go home. It took me about five minutes before I could actually get my hands away from my face and another few to look up not wanting to face the fact that she may not actually be there. Surprise, surprise April wasn't there. I was a pathetic mess. I turned to make my way down the beach and saw a familiar figure running full speed towards me. I began to make my way over to April nearly running towards her, nearly that is couldn't seem too desperate. When she was close enough I pulled her towards me spinning her around in the air.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got your text ten minutes after I woke up and I had to talk to Charlie and get ready and..." April puffed clearly exhausted from her run.

"It's fine, what matters is you're here!" I replied putting her down on the ground. April leaned into me to regain her breath while I laughed.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked, when April regained her composure.

"Well, we can't stay here for obvious reasons." April replied with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Yabbie Creek?" I suggested.

"Nah, Bianca and Liam are there... what about Wilson's?" April asked with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Wilson's? Um yeah sure." I replied taking her hand and walking up the beach towards my car. Was it a bit strange she wanted to go to Wilson's Beach? I don't think she had ever been to Wilson's, let alone anywhere near Mangrove River. I was probably reading to much into this, she was right, Wilson's was the one beach side place we could go to get some privacy. Nothing good ever happened to girls like her on that beach though, but I'd be with her. Anyone would be crazy to mess with me right?

"Umm Heath, Hello?" April called snapping me out of my daze. I looked around confused somehow we were already at Wilson's Beach, just sitting in my car.

"Are you okay?" April asked looking at me worriedly.

"Um, yeah sorry, lets go!" I replied, trying to sound excited. I grabbed two towels from the back of the Ute and grabbed my surfboard. I chucked one of the towels to April as she removed her top and shorts revealing a white bikini and a stunning body.

"What?" April giggled nervously when she noticed my stare.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaimed pulling off my top and chucking on the sand next to my board. April blushed and quickly averted her attention to laying her towel on the beach, presumably for her to tan on.

"What? Don't want any surfing lessons?" I laughed as she lay down.

"You are NOT getting me on that thing!" April laughed, backing up slightly. I looked away in mock offense pretending to wipe a tear from my face. It was surprisingly hard not to crack up laughing.

"You have fun in the water Heath." April laughed closing her eyes and letting her skin soak up the warm sun.

**April's Point Of View.**

I had been watching Heath surf on that board of his for a good twenty minutes. I had never really watched anyone surf really and watching him made me see surfing in a new light. Maybe I would have to get him to teach me I laughed to myself. Me? Surfing? Now that was crazy.

"Hay young thang, haven't seen likes of you round here before." A tall man said making his way over to me. My initial thoughts were that he was a river boy, but it was obvious that he wasn't when he continued talking.

"Oooh is that your boyfriend? I've seen him round before, not that tough, I could beat him up any day." The man added with a wink as if that was the way to my heart. I gave him a glare that said piss off and looked away.

"Aw come on baby don't be like that." He had now come and sat next to me, placing his hand on my thigh and letting it travel upwards, passing my hip and rubbing over my waist. He left in lingering at the tie of my bikini.

"Get off me!" I growled at him in a low, hard voice.

"But baby I'm just getting started." He said giving me a quick wink before pressing his mouth onto mine and placing my hand on his shorts inappropriately.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Heath yelled tearing the man off me and chucking him off. He landed with a thump a few metres away and quickly got to his feet.

"Mate, mate we can work this out, maybe share?" He said greedily licking his lips.

"You stay away from her!" Heath said before punching him square in the face.

"If I ever see you again you wont be so lucky!" Heath yelled as the man scuttled away. Heath made his way towards me and I tried to take slow deep breaths to steady my breathing. I placed my hands on my face and realized my whole body was shaking.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry!" Heath said wrapping me in his arms. I didn't even care that I was getting completely saturated, his hug was comforting and slowly, but steadily by breathing went back to normal and I stopped shaking.

"You're okay, you're with me now," Heath said wiping away the few tears that had strayed from my eyes, "I should never have left you alone."

"Your... your board is floating away." I told Heath pointing to the ocean where his board was slowly making its way out to sea.

"Shit! I'll be right back!" Heath said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and running into the water. As soon as he left I let the tears fall from my eyes. I was like a water fountain, the tears kept coming and coming and the shakes had returned to my body. I wrapped my arms around my legs and tried to compose myself when I was Heath running up the beach, but my efforts were wasted. Heath dumped his board next to us and pulled me back into his grip. He rubbed his hand in circular motions on my back in an attempt to comfort me and would kiss me on the top of my head every so often. We stayed like this for a while, until the tears had subsided and all the shaking had stopped.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date." I finally said, looking up into Heaths comforting eyes.

"Hay, you didn't, if anyone did it was me. Anyway it's not even five, we have ages." Heath said standing up forcing me to stand with him.

"Actually I have to be home at six." I replied looking up to him apologetically. I knew dinner was at seven, but I had to get changed and Bianca would definitely be wary if she thought I had been in the ocean, not something I typically did.

"Then we'll have to make the most of the rest of our time!" Heath said running with me into the water. I was very grateful that the little makeup I was wearing - really only mascara, lipgloss and a touch of foundation - was waterproof. The next hour rushed by, but I can safely say it was the most fun I had had in a long time.

**Read and review please (:(:(: I hope you like it, a little drama in there.**


	10. Dirty Little Secret

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE.

**Chapter 10:**

**April's Point Of View.**

What was Heath doing here? He wasn't meant to be working at Angelo's. That's why Liam chose this restaurant because it was Heath's day off. I meant I wasn't complaining that he was here; I just had to keep up my act to Liam and Bianca. I sighed to myself and slowly made my way to the bar.

"A glass of your most expensive red wine." I said to the bartender keeping in mind that Liam got everything way cheaper. I looked back at the door seeing if Bianca and Liam had come yet, but fortunately they hadn't.

"Funny seeing you here!" Heath laughed appearing behind the bar.

"Hi Heath." I giggled. Did I just giggle because of Heath? What was wrong with me?

"Turns out I'm waiting your guys table tonight." Heath replied giving me a discreet wink.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"One of my best," Heath said flashing me one of those smiles that made me melt, "Good evening, this way to your table." Heath rushed to the entrance and mockingly bowed at Bianca and Liam who had just entered. I tried to hide my amusement as I made my way over to the table Bianca and Liam had sat down at.

"Why do you have wine?" Bianca asked in shock as I sat down. God she was such a freak. I was at the legal age she needed to chill!

"Milady is of age. Would you two like anything to drink?" Heath replied at my defense. I tried to act cold to him, but ended up laughing loudly. Tonight was going to be hard!

"So what's going on with you and Heath anyway? He keeps staring at you and you keep laughing at his terrible jokes." Bianca said a short while after our drinks came.

"You actually think there is something between us? He has a little crush on me and he was good comfort while Case was in hospital." I lied through my teeth.

"So you don't like him?" Liam asked warily.

"Of course not! You think I would go for a guy like Heath? I even know I could do better." I managed to get that out of my mouth with what sounded vaguely like a laugh. I hated talking about Heath in this manor, but if we wanted things to work this was the only way, I only hoped Heath hadn't heard what I said.

"Hay guys, sorry were late. Got caught up at work." Charlie said as her and Brax sat down. Great one more person to fake hate Heath to and one who kinda knew what was going on.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Heath asked Brax and Charlie, they quickly ordered and Charlie looked quizzically in my direction.

"So is Rubes coming?" I asked Charlie, half hoping she was, half hoping she wasn't.

"Yup her and Case should be here any minute." Charlie said as Rubes and Case made their way in. Great! More people to lie to. Why so many people?

"Little family dinner without me? Thanks guys." Heaths announced putting a fake pout on his face and I had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm just quickly going to go the bathroom." I announced to the table quickly standing up and rushing away. I had to get out of that conversation, everyone was treading toes around conversation of Casey's accident, love or anything vaguely to do with Heath and I, this resulted in about an hour of talk about Bianca's baby, fun...

"Hay you okay?" Charlie asked walking in the bathroom behind me.

"Yep, just needed some space from all of them." I smiled back at her.

"I'm pretty sure everyone can see Heath staring at you and you trying not to laugh at his jokes." Charlie laughed to herself.

"I know! Its making conversation so awkward." I cringed.

"Why don't you just tell everyone about you guys?"

"You do know Bianca right? No, I just want to make sure it's for real, not like last time." I replied shaking my head.

"Are you scared Heath's going to cheat on you again?"

"Again?" A voice that belonged to Ruby asked coming in to the bathroom, "What do you mean again?"

"We're... playing... pool later. Yup. Last time we played he cheated." I stuttered trying to cover the truth.

"April, really? Have you ever played pool?" Ruby replied not buying my lie that wasn't surprising; I wasn't even buying my lie.

"I think you should tell her, tell everyone." Charlie interrupted.

"Not without speaking to him first."

"What is she talking about?" Ruby asked looking angry, reminding myself of why our relationship was secret. Before anyone could say anything I quickly exited the bathroom, grabbing my handbag and saying a quick thanks to everyone left at the table for dinner, before leaving. I had to get out of that restaurant, what if Charlie tells Ruby? What if Charlie tells everyone? What if Ruby figures out? These questions and about a million others rushed through my mind as I collapsed into a heap on the beach.

_*Bzz Bzz*_

**Heath:**

**Whr r u? Every1 is freaking! I miss seeing u! xoxo**

A smile and a laugh forced its way through the tears descending down my face. I wonder what Charlie and Ruby had said, if Charlie revealed my secret. But Charlie wouldn't do that; she was top nice, too understanding after hiding her relationship with Brax for so long. I quickly sent a text back to Heath telling him what had happened and where I was and forced myself to relax.

"Hay April." Lottie called walking hand in hand down the beach with Dex. Now that I really looked at them I could clearly see they were suited for each other perfectly.

"Hay guys, what are you guys doing out?" I replied noticing that dark was quickly approaching.

"It's eight thirty... half of Summer Bay is out." Dex replied laughing. An awkward conversation was stringed along for a further few minutes before they continued their stroll and I was left to peace and quiet.

"Hay, April, April? I don't know if sleeping on the beach is your best idea." Heath laughed softly shaking me making me slowly emerge from my sleep.

"Wh-what? What time is it?" I mumbled noticing the pitch black around.

"Just after eleven." Heath laughed taking a glance at the light coming from his phone.

"Crap! Bianca is going to kill me when I get home." I said bolting up.

"Don't worry about her, lets just sit here for a while, no one will see us." Heath said pulling me down next to him.

"When did things get so hard?" I asked, moving into his brace.

"When have they ever been easy?" Heath laughed.

"What are we going to do? Ruby probably knows by now, at least would have guessed. Are we going to tell them or what?" I asked stressing myself out.

"Lets worry about that tomorrow. Just relax for now."

**Okay so I know this took like forever to put up but I've been having a life okay? Not really. But read and review please! **


	11. I Wanna Have Your Babies

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**A/N: This is set five months after the last chapter ~ Bianca has had her baby **

**Chapter 10:**

**Heath's Point Of View.**

I woke up the next morning with April next to me. I felt so great, so free to be away from all the stares and whispers from Summer Bay. Ever since April and I had told everyone about us that's all anyone seemed to do. Talk about us from a distance, after a few months I was getting tired of it, so was April. Getting up the coast was a great idea, April hadn't felt guilty about leaving Bianca as she had just recently had baby Stefano, and she had just finished her HSC and felt confident with her results so the timing was perfect.

"Mmmm is that pancakes I smell?" April called from the bed.

"Must be your lucky day." I replied rushing over with a tray of her breakfast.

"This looks delicious Heath, thank you." We kissed for what seemed like an hour, but in reality it was probably seconds. April had that affect on me, she seemed to be able to make time stop when I was with her.

"I'm going for a surf, will be back soon." I said breaking our kiss.

"Don't be gone too long. We still have a lot of fun to have." April winked at me as I stumbled out the door.

* * *

**April's Point of View.**

Glad Heath was gone I quickly rushed into the bathroom where a small box was awaiting me. I kept staring at it pacing back and forward, back and forward. I was late and had been feeling nauseous lately. Heath and I had mostly been safe, key word being mostly. I quickly extracted the pregnancy test from the box and followed the instructions, like ripping off a band-aid right? The speed of which I performed the test made no difference, I still had to wait a horrible few minutes while I awaited the results. Once the time was up I willed myself to check to see if I was pregnant or not, but I couldn't do it. The very thought of it made me want to be sick. I slowly walked back into the main living area angry at myself for being such a girl. I busied myself by washing the dishes and cleaning the small apartment we were sharing. I looked at the clock and noticed it had been an hour, hopefully Heath would be back soon, I was getting bored. Chucking the radio on, I sang along to one of my favourite songs.

_"If you love it like I love it _

_And you feel what I feel inside _

_If you want it like I want it _

_Then baby let's get it tonight _

_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah) _

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah) _

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah) _

_This is love, this is love, this is love"_

"Beautiful singing babe." Heath laughed giving me a wet hug.

"I know, I should try out for idol don't you reckon?" I laughed giving him a quick kiss, "Get in the shower, you stink!"

"Wanna join me?" Heath winked at me before slapping my butt and walking into the bathroom. I fell down onto the bed feeling grateful Heath was home and then I remembered why I was anticipating his return.

"Heath wait!" I screamed hoping he hadn't discovered the test.

"Wh-what is this?" Heath asked holding the stick in his hand. I closed my eyes and wished away what I had seen, but it was as clear as day. The results were positive. I was pregnant.

"I-I'm, no we're, we are having a baby." I said turning away not wanting to see Heath's reaction. I couldn't imagine Heath being happy for a child not in this situation anyway.

"That's amazing! Think about a little version of us is in you right now!" Heath said rushing over to me and enveloping me in a huge, yet gentle hug.

"You're happy about the baby?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.

"Of course! Aren't you?"

"No, no this baby will be perfect."

* * *

"You definitely are pregnant." Dr Wood told Heath and I, "I would say you are a week or so along, but there is nothing to worry about. Just basically what I told you before."

"So April is fine, baby's fine?" Heath asked.

"They both seem to be perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor." Heath said as she left to give us some privacy.

"Think about nine months we are going to have a little baby."

"I know Heath and the whole baby thing is wonderful, but how are we going to tell people when they haven't even gotten use to the idea of us being a couple?"

"Stuff what they think! The only thing that matters is you and me, and now our little one."

**Read and review please! Unexpected plot twist there don't you think.**


	12. Staying Alive

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PART OF HOME AND AWAY. I ONLY OWN THE STORY-LINE.

**Chapter 12:**

**April's Point Of View.**

I watched the waves crash on the shore, Heath surf, the sun shine on the water, anything to distract me from, well, my life.

"What were you thinking April? You know to be safe." Bianca scolded taking a seat in the golden sand next to me. I could hear her starting another of her lectures and decided to stop her before she could finish.

"Bianca please! I don't need another lecture, I already got a mouth full from Irene and Mom!"

"You actually told Mom? Are you high or is it the hormones?" Bianca joked.

"Funny, but unlike you, I thought she had the right to know about her grandchild."

"Please tell me you did not tell Mom about Stefano?"

"Don't worry all is fine, but you may want to tell her before she arrives." I hid my face from Bianca not wanting to see her reaction.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Come on B, you have a few weeks."

"That is not long enough." Bianca muttered under her breath. I mean I know Mom could be a pain, but I just couldn't imagine having my baby without her there.

"Few weeks for what?" Liam asked gingerly taking a seat next to Bianca as not to disturb the baby.

"Hi Stefano, give mummy a kiss." Bianca took the baby from Liam's hands ignoring the question.

"Mum's coming, Bianca has a few weeks to tell her about her grandchild. Won't Mom be thrilled?" I joked tickling my nephew's foot.

"You said you'd emailed her?" Liam shakily asked Bianca.

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Bianca trailed off.

"Come on she can't be that bad."

"You have no idea!"

We discussed the horrors of Mom's arrival until Bianca conveniently decided she was hungry, right around the time she was about to lose the argument. A few minutes after Bianca and Liam had left I began to feel the heat of the day. I could feel the sun burning into my skin, but I didn't have the effort to move. I could feel myself slowly getting dizzier and suddenly the world around me started to spin. I tried to call out for help but no sound seemed to escape my lips, but for a second that seemed okay. Everything seemed okay, the hard sand of the beach suddenly felt light and fluffy and slowly I could feel myself falling into it. Away from everything that had happened, into a state of peace.

* * *

"APRIL?APRIL? Doc, tell me she's going to be okay please." Heath yelled out, but his voice sounded far away. I tried to reply but it hurt to attempt to speak.

"Heath we're doing everything we can. Please just take a seat in the waiting room." Dr Walker said in the same quiet voice.

"Heath, I'll be okay." I called but no one seemed to hear me.

"Doc, just make sure she and the baby are okay. Please!" Heath begged. I tried again to let him know that I was awake and okay, but I got wheeled further away from the two that I couldn't hear their conversation anymore. I got wheeled down a corridor that seemed to go on forever, the journey seemed so long I fell back asleep in the comfort of the bed I was somehow lying on. When had I left the sand?

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" I asked nobody in particular. I was finding it hard to breathe, the smell of the small room seemed to fill up each cell in my body and I could feel a cold sweat slowly developing.

"April, you are in the hospital. You passed out on the beach due to heat stroke." Dr Walker said from the end of my bed. I couldn't remember passing out, for that matter I couldn't remember even being on the beach.

"When, when did I pass out?" Dr Walker exchanged a nervous glance with Heath, who I just noticed sitting at my bedside. Why was Heath here? We hadn't told people we were together yet, he was going to ruin everything.

"You've been out for a few days. You were sitting on the beach with Bianca, Liam and the baby when I last saw you. When I came back from my surf they had already gone to lunch and you were passed out on the beach." Heath replied clasping my hand. What baby were they talking about? Bianca was only in her second trimester.

"Whose baby are you talking about? Bianca is still pregnant." I looked at Dr. Walker for help, but when I said this his whole facial expression changed.

"April what is the last thing you remember?" Dr Walker asked, his voice ridden with worry.

"Um, I remember being at Wilson's with Heath the other day?" I offered this piece of information, but regretted it when Heath's face went stoney.

"What exactly do you remember about that day?" Was it a flash of anger I saw in Heath's eyes.

"Umm you were surfing, then we were in the waves together. That's all." After I said that I could see Heath noticeably relax, I wonder why this was. Had I done something wrong?

"Sorry Heath, when was this?" Dr Walker asked.

"It was a few days ago!" I nearly yelled, I had already mentioned this.

"Nearly six months ago," Heath said fear ridden in his eyes, "Does that mean she doesn't remember anything that has happened in the past six months?"

"Um, I think we should discuss this outside." Dr Walker said ushering Heath to the corridor outside of my room.

I could hear their voices, slightly muffled, but I caught the gist of the conversation. Everyone knew about my relationship with Heath, and Bianca and Liam had had a baby boy named Stefano. Why couldn't they just say that with me in the room, that wasn't particularly groundbreaking news.

"Well how am I going to tell her about our baby?" Heath whispered with a hint of sadness, overridden with joy in his voice. Whose baby?

"That's something we will have to do slowly. April is in a very fragile state of mind right now. Finding out she's pregnant could set her back ten paces and more." I could tell Dr Walker had carefully chosen his words. It took a while for me to realize what he had said though, I only figured it out when Heath and Dr Walker walked back into the room pitifully glancing at me.

"You don't know how thin those walls really are." I mumbled staring at Heath wondering when he would tell me about the baby.

"So how is little Stefano, is he okay?" I asked grabbing hold of Heath's hand. That would confirm the fact I heard that, I would wait for them to tell me I was pregnant.

"Oh my gosh April, I came as soon as I could! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Bianca asked rushing over to give me a hug. The confused look on her face made me laugh when she noticed the horrified looks on Heath and Dr Walker's face.

"What?" Bianca seethed.

"How long have I been pregnant for?" I asked. Bianca's question cemented something I had doubted.

**Read and Review! Sorry this took a while to upload. I have written and rewritten this chapter a bajillion times.**


	13. Welcome Home

**The usual, no copy right intended etc.**

**Chapter 13:**

"So it has been about a month? I've been pregnant for a month?" I asked confirming what Dr Walker had told me. Apparently when I wasn't awake they had done some tests to see if the baby was okay and they had confirmed how long and everything else.

"Are you okay with us April? We can take things as slowly as you want to, we don't even have to be an us if thats what you want." Heath announced after Dr Walker had again explained the whole test stuff they did on the baby blah blah blah.

"Come over here," I began, reaching for Heath's hand, "I don't know what's happened the past few months and maybe I don't need to know everything, but one thing I do know, I remember is that I loved you, love you and I always will."

"I-I love you too! More than words can explain." Heath replied pulling me into his warm embrace. And at that moment it felt okay, okay that I was in hospital, okay that I didn't remember anything from the past few months, okay that I was pregnant. All I needed to know was that Heath felt just as strongly for me as I felt for him.

"So when can April get out of here?" Bianca expectantly asked Dr Walker.

"Well we will need to keep her for the night, but after that we will see how she goes." Dr Walker replied.

"Wait you mean I have to stay over night?" I almost yelled.

"At the very least, we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Dr Walker replied, "We'll be keeping a close eye on you." I felt like I'd been in the hospital too much for the past few months, well the past months I remember anyway.

"Wait, how's Case doing? Is he like out of his casts yet or what?" I asked

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Casey yelled coming into my room with a huge welcoming smile. It felt good to see a friendly face that wasn't worrying, just grinning.

"Casey! Your casts are off!" I exclaimed studying his now fixed body.

"I get out of hospital, you get in? We should all just start living here." Casey laughed.

* * *

Heath and I sat quietly in his car, not making a single sound. I had been allowed out of hospital after a long week and Heath had graciously agreed to take me home, making us stop at the diner first for some "real" food. Just now an awkward silence had developed, neither of us not too sure what to say.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Heath asked abruptly as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Talk about what?" I asked, I may have been slightly confused or I might just of wanted to avoid the subject, whatever it was, I was playing dumb.

"You know April, don't be stupid," When I didn't reply Heath continued, "Our baby?"

"What is there to talk about, I love you and you love me and we're having a baby. It's quite possibly the most amazing thing that has happened, if you don't want this baby or there is something else you need to say now."

"People were hardly use to the idea of us, how do you think they reacted to the idea of well a mini us? Just I want you to be careful, aware." Heath said protectively, probably over thinking.

"Baby, it's okay. If they don't want us to have this baby, they might as well not get involved." I shrugged.

"Believe me they know that." Heath muttered getting out of the car. I quickly raced after him, catching him just before we reached the diner.

"What do you mean they know that? Please tell me I didn't do something stupid?"

"Not stupid, you just told our families, if they're not okay with the baby they need to get out of our lives," Heath began, giving me a shocked look on my face, "Don't worry! Everyone is okay with it, now." Placing an arm around his waist and slightly leaning into him to hide my embarrassment we entered the diner.

"SURPRISE!" I screamed at the shock, all the patrons of the diner - all people I knew - had screamed this pulling party poppers, and throwing what looked like confetti into the air.

"Hope we didn't scare you too much love." Mr Stewart said next to the register.

"Not at all, this is lovely. Thank you!" I declared to the room, I saw many familiar faces, all the Braxtons and Charlie, Bianca Liam and Stefano, Irene, all the people at the caravan park house, the Walkers, Leah and VJ, Gina John and Jett, and many other faces from school.

"We're just glad to have you home!" Dex exclaimed as Lottie enveloped me in a hug.

"Here's some food, you look starved!" John handed me a piece of caramel slice.

"Thank you! Good to have something edible." I laughed.

"Hay, our foods not that bad!" Dr Walker said protectively.

* * *

"Hello April, good to see you back on your feet again." Mrs Palmer smiled approaching me as I finished a conversation with Roo and Harvey.

"I'm just glad to be out of the hospital!"

"I have your results from your HSC here, I'll have you know you did amazingly well."

"Thank you!" I said as Mrs Palmer handed me the envelope. What if I did terribly? She could of just been saying that I did well as not to ruin the mood.

"Well are you going to open it?" Heath asked curious.

"NO." I yelled unintentionally, the surprised look on Heath's face was quickly a mischievous one.

"Come on! It can't be bad as last year." Heath poked me in the ribs.

"Wow! Funny, let me stop laughing." I sarcastically replied.

"Well if you wont open them let me." Heath said gently tugging the envelope from my hands. The next few minutes seemed to last forever, the wait for my results were painful. When Heath finally declared that I had enough credits to get me into med school and more I let out a squel of excitement.  
"Strewth! I think I just went deaf." Mr Stewart exclaimed causing the party to laugh.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said placing kisses all over Heath's face.

"Don't thank me! It was all you." Heath said before placing a long hard kiss on my lips.

"Well are you going to Med school then?" A familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Xavier! You're back!" I almost yelled turning and giving the boy the biggest, warmest hug I could muster up.

**The three R's guys- Read, review, re-read, and you could tell peeps to read it (: hahah but no seriously, review please! Otherwise I may not post the next few chapters.**


	14. What The Hell?

**The usual, no copy right intended etc.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I promise I will try updating much more regularly**

**Chapter 13:**

"Thanks for helping us move the stuff in Xave." I sighed, falling to the couch. I was heavily pregnant, and Heath and I had just moved into our new place with Darcy. I had begged Xavier to help us move stuff in seeing we had a lot, and Brax and Casey were up the coast.  
"My pleasure, but I really have to go now." Xavier left giving me a quick hug.

"That was nice of him to help." Heath muttered in a stone cold voice. I knew Heath didn't approve of Xavier hanging around me, I meant he was my ex and disapproved of my relationship with Heath, but couldn't he at least pretended he cared.  
"Heath, please." I gave a resonated sigh.  
"Why did you have to ask Xavier, couldn't you of asked Dex or someone?"  
"Dex? Really? Anyway when is Darcy coming over?" I desperately tried to change the subject.  
"Brax is picking her up on their way back so two maybe three hours." Heath was slowly going back to his normal, cheerful self.  
"Is her Gran okay with her staying with us for so long?" I worriedly asked, last time she stayed with Heath for a week she freaked.  
"She is because you're here. If I didn't know better I would have thought you didn't want her to come." Heath laughed in mock offense. A few minutes later Heath was on top of me pressing his lips to my neck causing me to sigh happily.

"I don't think you two should be doing any of that! Remember how you got into this mess." An annoyingly familiar voice called from the doorway.  
"Mom. Didn't think you would be here this soon." I tried to sound cheerful, but she had insulted us before even saying hello.  
"I wouldn't call this a mess, far from it." Heath returned to the stone cold voice of his.  
"You got my daughter pregnant, this is a mess." My mother spat.  
"Would you drop the bitchy act!" A voice I hadn't heard before droned.  
"Who are you?" I asked turning to face mom. There was a girl, about the same age as Sasha, standing behind mom. She had long, dead straight, dark hair that cascaded down her back and a small tattoo on her inner left wrist. She wore a vivid pink crop top and mint green jeans with a pair of kitten heels.  
"What?" The girl asked breaking my stare, "Anyway, I'm Jordan, Joanne's step daughter." Jordan and Mom then proceeded to drag their bags inside and take a seat opposite Heath and I. Ever since they came Jordan hadn't peeled her eyes away from her phone.  
"Hold up, step daughter?!" I exclaimed, step daughter meant mom would be... married.  
"Oh, yes. You're invitation to the wedding must have been lost in the mail." Mom brushed aside my comment.  
"And you didn't think of mentioning you had a husband? Where is he anyway?"  
"He couldn't make it, and yes. Just like Bianca didn't think of mentioning her wedding or baby."  
"In case you didn't realize, I'm not Bianca!" At that moment I realized why Bianca hadn't wanted Mom to come, she was a full-out bitch! Mom rolled her eyes as Heath pulled me closer to him, with a tight grip around me. It felt oddly protective while being comfortable.  
"Can you point me to my room." Jordan asked, finally letting her gaze leave her phone. She studied me up and down and I felt a little intimidated.  
"You guys aren't staying with us." Heath spat with a little laughter ridden in his voice."What? You expect me to stay with Bianca? Yeah right!" Mom almost yelled, before regaining composure obviously embarrassed. Jordan snickered at Mom's hideous behavior.  
"Wow, couldn't even get accommodation right, I wonder why dad ever married you. It's not like you have the looks to distract from your personality." Jordan had quickly gone back to her phone, and this time I was left laughing at Jordan's perfect insult.  
"Jordan!" Mom exclaimed looking slightly hurt, serves her right.  
"Stay at the Sands, I couldn't care less! We have three rooms, one for us, one for Darcy and one nursery. That leaves... none for you!" I spat at Mom as clearly she couldn't do the math.  
"And who the fuck is Darcy?" Mom yelled, this time not caring about her attitude.  
"Darcy is my daughter!" Heath protectively retorted.  
"Is she just as skanky as her Mom was?" Mom laughed, I had told Mom about Tegan, but calling her a skank was out of line.  
"What did you just say about my daughter?" Heath was boiling with anger, and I could do nothing about it. Once my Mom had got her claws in there was no stopping her.  
"I think you should leave." I told mom cooly, trying to defuse the situation. Mom took one look at me, before biting back a snarky comment, and storming out with her and Jordan's bags.

"Do I have to go with her?" Jordan moaned.  
"I wouldn't wish that on anyone! But you will have to stay with her." I replied warmly.  
"I really don't care if I have to sleep in a crib. Honestly anything is better than staying with her for god, a few months." Jordan shuddered noticeably.  
"A few months?! Okay, you can stay here. I'm sure we can find you something to sleep on." Heath was wide-eyed, but noticeably relaxed. Jordan made her way into the nursery while Heath went to the garage, to get some of the spare mattresses.

**Me:  
B, Mom is here, with her stepdaughter. Be at mine asap!**

**Bianca:  
WHAT? B there in 10**

"Want to help us?" Heath chuckled entering the room with two mattress. I took one end and proceeded to push it down the hall to the second door on the left. The room looked perfect for the little baby Heath and I were having, the walls were a calming yellow. There was a small white crib with a plastic mobile hanging above it. There was a large shaggy rug in the middle of the room and different toys scattered, with a toy box and a rocking horse. There was a nappy changing station and a small wooden dresser for the baby's clothes next to a large wardrobe. We dumped the mattresses in a corner and Heath made it into a bed, placing sheets, a duvet and a few pillows on it.

"Where is Jordan anyway?" I wondered noticing her absence.  
"Your mom was waiting outside for Jordan, the last I heard was Jordan asking for her bags and your mother giving her some lecture." Heath replied leading me down in the hall. I took a look into our bedroom and admired the perfection that it was. Hay, my OCD meant the result of our rooms was perfection. I quickly followed Heath down the hall and took a seat next to him on the black leather couch. Snuggling into him, I smiled and Heath kissed me gently.

"Ew." Jordan announced her entry, her phone was out of her hand and without the harsh light from it, I noticed how beautiful she was. She was going to have to be careful in Summer Bay for sure. Heath got a cheeky look on his face, before pulling me closer to him still and making out with me for Jordan's benefit. Jordan made a vomiting sound, before heading off to her temporary room. There was a pounding at the door and Heath broke from my lips and I let out a small moan, which made Heath laugh. As Heath opened the door a tall blonde stormed into the room.

"Where is Mom?" Bianca seethed with anger.  
"She went to check into the Sands, honestly calm down." I laughed as Bianca took a seat where Heath had been.  
"Step daughter? When was Mom even married?"  
"She said you didn't tell her you got married, she didn't need to tell us. Her name's Jordan sh..." I paraphrased what Mom had previously said.  
"Well is she nice? Or is she like Mom?" Bianca asked probably thinking Jordan had left with Mom.  
"I take it you're Bianca." Jordan asked from the doorway to the hall, causing Heath to chuckle.  
"Oh, yes," Bianca shot me a glare, "Are you Jordan?"  
"Don't worry I'm nothing like that bitch." Jordan shrugged.  
Jordan sat down on the two-seater opposite Bianca and I and Heath sat next to her. We discussed Mom and her husband initially, but that got boring, so conversation turned to my baby.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to you." Bianca said after Jordan made some comment about how she couldn't wait to meet her nephew. Jordan and Heath exchanged a we-should-leave glance before Heath stood up.  
"I'll show you around Summer Bay, see you soon." Heath placed a kiss on my lips before leaving with Jordan.

"Well she seems nice." Bianca smiled.  
"She is."

**Read and Review!**


	15. As Cruel As School Children

**The Usual No copyright intended etc.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Heath's POV:**

"Why is everyone shooting you filthy looks?" Jordan laughed taking a sip of her smoothie. Yes, I was the kind of boyfriend who bought smoothie's for their girlfriends step sisters.  
"They all think I'm a jerk for knocking up April and they probably think I'm cheating on her with you." By the looks of it, I was right. April's friends sat at a table outside the Surf Club, whispering and pointing, John Palmer was shaking his head while telling Jett how bad of a person I was, even Brax and Charlie were staring at me as if I was dirt.

"Heath, come over here a minute." Brax called from the doorway of the Surf club. He was so going to give me some lame lecture.  
"Ahh Brax," I replied smugly walking over to him with Jordan in tow.  
"Why don't you go introduce yourself to Case and them?" Brax said directly to Jordan.  
"Casey is my brother, they're all friends of April's." I reassured, when it looked like Jordan was going to throw an insult at him. She shrugged and made her way over to the table.  
"Who's that?" Brax asked shortly.  
"I don't see why that's any of your business." I replied with the same tone of voice. It was always fun getting Brax worked up over nothing.  
"If you are cheating on April with a minor I swear to god I will put your sorry ass in jail." Charlie commented in one of her few angry moments. Cute, her being all protective and all.  
"You think I'd cheat on the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me?" I knew that was what everyone thought, it was still disgusting to hear, especially to hear from these two.  
"You haven't given us much else to go on mate." Brax cooly replied when Charlie looked more than embarrassed.  
"She's April's step sister I'll have you know." I retorted.  
"Bianca would of told me if she had a step sister." Charlie said unsure.  
"Found out about her a few hours ago, Bianca just met her." It took a lot of energy to convince these guys I wasn't lying.  
"Okay, how long is she staying then?" Brax asked finally convinced.  
"I'm not sure, her mom is staying at the Sands, and she's staying with us."  
"You're splitting them up?" Charlie looked shocked.  
"Its what she wanted, I don't blame her!" I said jerking my thumb towards Jordan.  
"Okay, well go back to what you were doing then." Brax said before walking off hurriedly with Charlie. That was weird.

I made my way over to the table and laughed slightly at the conversation. Jordan was evil, to say the least.  
"So how long have you been with him?" Sasha spat.  
"Dating or banging?" Jordan let out a fake laughter.  
"Heath wouldn't do that to April!" Casey defended me. Good on you Case!  
"He wouldn't do a lot of things to April, saves them for me." The same fake laughter was let out. The look on everyone's faces told me it was time to stop her.  
"Hi Jordan, we can go now." Okay, I would tell them as we left.  
"Jordan? No more naughty Jordy then?" Jordan put of a fake pout. I shook my head before laughing.  
"I see you all have met April's step sister, Jordan?" I said to the table. They looked even more disgusted.  
"You're cheating on April with her step sister? Heath!" Dex exclaimed.  
"Cheating? No I'm showing her around the bay while April and Bianca talk." I laughed playing dumb.  
"I got you guys good! See ya later bitches." Jordan jumped out of her seat and blew a kiss to them.  
"You shouldn't have done that." I laughed.  
"I needed a laugh. Plus my drama teacher wants me to practice my talent." Jordan sang.  
"Ruining relationships? That's not a very good talent to have." I joked.  
"No." Jordan darkly said, and went silent.  
"You alright?" I asked, she had transformed into this shy, cold person right before my eyes.  
"Fine." Jordan plastered on a fake smile, but I could see right through it.  
"Jordan, tell me what's wrong." I stopped in my path, leaning on a fence.  
"Nothing!" Jordan protested, but I just looked expectantly at her.  
"Fine, I've broken up a few relationships, that's why I came her with Joanne. To get away from the people who got angry." She shrugged it off like it was nothing, but I could see there was more to it.  
"Are these people bullying you?"  
"What makes you think that?" Jordan tried to laugh, but it could see that I was right.  
"Give me your phone." Jordan worriedly shook her head. Jackpot! Cyber bullying was how they did it nowadays.  
"Jordan, give me your phone." I demanded and she placed it in my out stretched hand, averting my gaze. I went in her messages and there were hundreds and hundreds of texts. Telling her to go to hell, that everyone hated her. She didn't deserve to live anymore. Her facebook, email and text messages were filled with these cruel messages. I may not of known Jordan that well, but I wanted to kick every one of these kids asses. No one deserved to die, no one deserved bullying, and not to this extent. I was an angel back in the day, but I was never as cruel as this.  
"Have you told anyone?" I finally asked. Jordan shook her head before wiping away a stray tear.  
"Hay, hay. Don't cry. They're not worth it." I said pulling Jordan into a hug where she broke down. A notification came up on Jordan's facebook and I opened it to find a terrible video. It was of one girl getting beaten up my a few guys and girls. I watched the full ten minutes of it, before figuring out it was Jordan. That was sick, I knew I hated cops, but I had to protect Jordan.  
"The video, how long ago was it?" I asked Jordan when she snapped away from me after hearing the video.  
"I don't know, not me." Jordan snatched her phone out of my hand.  
"Jordan."  
"Last week." She hung her head, as if she was ashamed of her actions.  
"Hay, none of this is your fault! We're going to go see Charlie now." I commented walking down the beach were I could see Brax and Charlie.  
"Charlie?" Jordan asked scared.  
"She's a cop, my brothers girlfriend, the only cop I can trust." I replied.  
"Charlie is great. She's the girl I was talking to before, the guy with her was Brax, my brother. It will be fine." I tried to get her to come with me, but she shook her head.  
"Here take my phone, go talk to her. I'm not. I will go talk to Casey and them again." Jordan shoved her phone at me, before running off. I guess that was okay, at least she let me go to Charlie. I made my way to her and Brax, trying not to read the horrible texts from her peers.

"Hay, Buckton! We need to talk." I finally called. Brax and Charlie broke from there heated kiss, both looking disappointed.  
"What is it?" Charlie asked noticing the worried look on my face.  
"This will explain." I gave the phone to Charlie, showing her all the texts and finally the video.  
"This is Jordan?" Charlie finally breathed.  
"Yep, what can we do?" I asked.  
"I can't do anything, but when she gets back home she needs to show all this to the cops. Actually... would you mind if I took this to the station. I could contact the cops in her area. It will be better for her, if they get punished while she's not there. It could be dangerous if she is in their presence." Charlie was definitely the right person to go to.  
"Sure, make sure she gets justice Buckton." I replied.

Charlie rushed to the station and Brax claimed he needed to go back to work, probably just didn't want to have to go through the horrible conversation of talking about what happened to Jordan. I decided it was time for me to go home, but when I saw Jordan enjoying herself, I left her with them. Texting Casey to make sure she gets to my house safe when they're done, I made my way home to break the news to Jordan's step sisters.

**Plot twist right! Anyway read and review! How do you guys like Heath's protective side? x**


	16. This Is Love

**The usual no copyright intended, i only own the storyline and the new character (:**

**Chapter 16:**

"My little sister cannot be getting bullied, like that's not okay!" I exclaimed as Heath broke the news that Jordan had been beaten up and cyber bullied.  
"We can't let her go back home! She can stay with Irene." Bianca declared, and she was right. Jordan was staying in Summer Bay where we could look after her.  
"Irene would love that! She's been looking for someone to replace us." It was a genius idea!  
"You can't separate Jordan from her father though." Heath said shutting down the idea.  
"How do we know she doesn't hate him? She needs to stay where we can look out for her." I defiantly said.  
"I think we can talk about her living arrangement when she is here, until then we can't do anything." Heath said this is a soothing voice and wrapped his strong arms around me.  
"Heath we can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled rejecting his kiss.  
"Charlie! We can get Charlie to do something." Bianca said jumping from her seat. We were really becoming the protective older sisters.  
"I already have. Trust me there is nothing left to do, but wait." Heath again reassured.  
"I need to go tell Liam about Jordan." Bianca declared running from the house, clearly worked up.  
"Where is Jordan anyway?" I asked, still annoyed.  
"She is with Case and all of them, having a good time." Heath said putting up with my anger. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the couch. It wasn't fair that Jordan had been abused, bullied till she felt like rubbish. What if this had deep psychological damage?  
"Babe just relax, none of this stress can be good for the baby." Heath put a comforting arm around me and I did my best not to shake it off.  
"I'm sorry, it's just hard you know. Someone you just met, a sister, being hurt like that. I just..." I faded off leaning into Heath and taking his hand in mine. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my stomach.  
"Lets go to the beach, go for a swim. It will be good for you to get some fresh air."  
"You think I'm going to the _beach_ with a body like this? That would need me to show everyone how fat I am!"  
"Babe, you're pregnant not fat." Heath laughed giving me a playful hug.  
"But I look huge! If I go to the beach I will probably blend in with the whales." I replied not seeing the funny side. Heath clearly saw the funny side though as he let out a huge laugh and nuzzled his face into my neck.  
"Heath!" I protested secretly not wanting him to stop.  
"Go get changed okay babe." Heath ordered in his most charming voice.  
"Fine!" I sighed rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later I emerged from the bedroom wearing a black bikini that barely fit anymore with a white overthrow on over top. Feeling self-conscious I pulled the overthrow further down over my big belly.  
"See you look stunning!" Heath complimented giving me a passionate kiss.  
"I do not!" I protested grabbing his hand and following him out the door.

"Isn't this nice? Actually seeing the sun?" Heath laughed plopping himself down on the sand, peeling off his top. I took a seat next to him, but didn't smile. I felt fat and chubby, I had gained a lot of weight from this baby with my craving for brownies all the time.  
"Take that off." Heath sighed tugging on my dress.  
"It is the only thing protecting my body from everyone."  
"Babe. It is a small town, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you are pregnant. Now take it off."  
"No."  
"Are you going to make me do it for you?" I shook my head, but this seemed to egg him on and soon he was on top of me, tugging my dress over my stomach, fighting with my flailing arms to remove it.  
"It is not coming off." I laughed feeling the warm sun bathe my body.  
"Oh yes it is." Heath pulled me into a deep kiss, momentarily making me forget about the fight to keep the dress on. When we broke I saw my dress lying on the sand and a smug look on Heath's face.  
"You, Heath Braxton, are a jerk." I joked poking his washboard abs.  
"A jerk that you love." Heath pulled me into yet another kiss, placing a warm hand on my stomach, feeling the baby kick beneath.  
"See, even the baby doesn't like the sun." I placed a fake pout on my face causing Heath to shake his head and jump up.  
"Come on, we're going swimming."  
"No. No we are not." I protested.  
"Come on, we are at a beach. It is like a rule to swim or something." Heath picked me up in his arms rushing me into the water. Just like he had nearly a year ago. A lot had happened these past few months and I realized I hadn't yet thanked him.  
"Thank you." I stared in to Heath's eyes, seeing the genuine love behind them, when he placed me down. The water swam around my waist, brushing the bottom of my belly.  
"I knew the water would do you good!" Heath laughed sending a splash of water my way.  
"Not for this! For everything. For being there for me during the past year. For being my rock and dealing with all my shit. For creating this beautiful baby." I placed his hands on my belly and the baby kicked once more. A huge grin formed on Heath's face and I could tell he was chuffed.  
"April you don't need to thank me. I should thank you. For loving a guy like me." Heath had gone red, I knew he wasn't very big on sharing emotion but it was sweet to see this side of him.  
"You mean the perfect guy? Pretty hard not to love." I laughed, keeping my eyes locked with his.  
"I'm far off perfect and I think that makes it that much better that an amazing, beautiful, smart girl would fall for me."  
"It's hard not too fall for the love of my life." I kissed him this time more passionate and gentle. Showing gratitude and love instead of lust.  
"I love you Heath Braxton." I murmured between kisses.  
"I love you April Scott." Heath replied sweeping me off my feet and running deeper into the water with me. I soon felt the cool water around me, the water up to my underarms felt soothing. It reminded me that I was here with Heath, in the moment. Heath was real, Heath was having my baby, we were forming a family with Darcy.  
"Shit! When's Brax coming with Darcy?" I asked suddenly aware that we were meant to be home waiting for them.  
"Crap, if Casey is here that must mean they're here too." Heath replied looking back to shore, as if we would see them.  
"Should we get out?" I suggested disappointed that our time would get cut short.  
"What is an extra hour going to do?" Heath laughed pulling me closer to him. I loved this man.

**Read and Review guys! I have a bit more of April and Heath's relationship instead of Jordan in this one so hope you liked it (:**


	17. Bella

**No copyright intended.  
Chapter 17:**

"Heath!" I nearly screamed as we arrived at the house. Heath had driven Jordan, Darcy and I home and it was about time for a huge dinner.  
"Yeah babe." Heath laughed turning the ignition off.  
"I think my water just broke." I could feel myself freaking out, but didn't want to freak out anyone else, especially not Heath.  
"Ew!" Jordan exclaimed pretending to cover Darcy's ears.  
"We're going to the hospital now. Jordan can ya text Brax?" Heath chucked his phone at Jordan and put the car on full speed, racing out of the driveway. It was sexy to see Heath taking control like this.  
"What's water breaking?" Darcy inquired causing a relaxed chuckle from Jordan and I.  
"It means I'm going to have my baby. You are going to have your little brother or sister." I happily exclaimed before letting out a long yell moan thing.  
"Are you okay?" Heath asked not peeling his eyes from the road. I gripped onto his outstretched hand and squeezed as hard as I could. I saw Heath wince, but didn't care. I knew child-birth hurt and contractions were painful, but this was worse than I could have dreamed of.  
"Brax is on his way with Casey, he will text Bianca." Jordan laughed as I had another contraction.

A few minutes later we pulled into the hospital car park and rushed in, where we were greeted by Dex. It must be his nursing shift. A doctor quickly came and I was ushered to a wheelchair and quickly rolled down a long corridor. Heath ran along beside me letting me crush the bones in his hand. Apparently due to the distance between the contractions, I was having by baby very very soon.  
"We're really having our baby!" Heath soothed before I was injected with some anesthetic or some drug for the pain.

A few painful hours later and a few crushed bones for Heath later I had finished giving birth and my body felt a lot more relaxed. I closed my eyes for a brief second and I opened them to Heath passing me our tiny baby.  
"It's a girl." Heath had a warm smile on our face and he placed a gentle peck on the baby's forehead before kissing me gingerly on the lips.  
"Bella." I spoke softly and I swore I saw a smile on my little girl's face.  
"Bella." Heath repeated.

**So this is the seventeenth and final chapter ): I know it was really short, but I didn't want too much going on. Wanted to finish on a nice, happy simple note. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you want to pm any ideas on a new story I could write that would be cool (: Oh I'm going to miss all you readers. I would like to have a special thanks to ****_ginnyweasley777 _****for always reviewing and being super nice! Also to ****_GeorgieNZ_**** and ****_simply-red7_**** for messaging me and reminding me to update it hehe and just really nice words. So thanks again! Probably took you longer to read this than the whole chapter.**


End file.
